i wish i'd never seen your face
by autumnbreeze16
Summary: He's kind of always blended into the background. Leo/Piper/Jason.


i wish i'd never seen your face.  
**leo** & **piper** & **jason**

* * *

**author's note**: so i finally grew inspired to write something other than nico/thalia. & im stuck at school, so that's probably another important factor that's playing into this. inspired by _the lost hero_.

warning: **swearing** & **sadness**

title is from _the one that got away_ by the civil wars.

**disclaimer**: not mine

* * *

In the beginning—at least he _thinks_ it's the beginning—it's just Jason&Piper&Leo. They're best friends, and are misfits together and forever. Piper stares at Jason longer than a friend would, but all that's ignored because Jason's about as dense as a rock.

[& Leo is happy because he's not some outsider who doesn't belong]

* * *

Everything changes when he realizes he's in love with Piper. The notion and thought sweeps him off his feet as the realization overcomes him, and as soon as he understands, all he can think is _fuck fuck fuck_. Because Piper is in love with Jason, but Jason will never know.

And now Leo's in love with Piper, but _she'll_ never know because she's too hung up on MisterPerfect.

* * *

[the bitterness eats up Leo like a black hole because Jason might just love Piper back and fuck, why should they get to be happy when Leo's lost everything in his life?]

* * *

Suddenly, it becomes Jason&Piper, with the tagalong-who's-not-really-wanted named Leo Valdez.

* * *

Meeting Annabeth Chase and learning about Percy Jackson and learning that Leo's a son of Hephaestus is all kind of a blur, but it's something Leo is not all that interested in. He only finds himself paying attention to Piper, who's totally torn over the fact that her relationship with Jason had been nothing but a fraud.

Leo is that best friend she goes to. He's her shoulder to cry on, the boy who cracks lame&funny&honest jokes that she always laughs at. He feels good and needed [and not guilty that he was technically betraying his best friend, no not at all].

* * *

[soon they become _repairboy_**&**_beautyqueen_ and somehow it feels right. the pair of best friends who are torn and both just a little bit heartbroken for all the wrong reasons.

He's heartbroken over _her_, the girl with the colored eyes and the feathers in her hair.

She's heartbroken over _him_, the boy with the blondehair&blueeyes and the sonofjupiter label.

It drives Leo crazy]

* * *

Jason gets a quest.

[Of course he fucking gets a quest]

* * *

Suddenly, it's Jason&Piper&Leo all over again. But it's not the same, because Piper won't look at Jason & Jason wants to talk to Leo but Leo won't talk to any of them.

He's done with their shit & their drama & their talking-but-not-really voices echoing behind him as MisterPerfect and BeautyQueen try to sort out whatever problem is between them.

It drives him insane.

* * *

Leo finds a good distraction with his rusty dragon and the way his fingers twirl the copper.

* * *

Jason and Piper figure something out [that Leo doesn't really care about].

But they start dating for real, and Leo just wants to scream.

* * *

Meeting Thalia Grace was an entirely different story that just makes Leo more jealous of Jason. Because that means that there's still someone real [and family] who cares about Jason.

And Leo still has nobody. Just the memory of his creepy babysitter & his caring mother who died because of him.

* * *

_i fucking hate you_, he wants to say. But to who?

_PiperMclean_? Leo might have loved her, and she was ripping his heart apart every single day. Every touch & smile toward Jason was enough to drive Leo crazy. Leo's forgiveness for Piper's love for Jason shouldn't have been an excuse for Piper to happily [and selfishly] rub her relationship in his face.

what about _JasonGrace_? The boy was MisterPerfect with the dominating father of lightning & and perfect sister with blue eyes and black hair and the silver halo & the great life of romancamp and purple and leadership.

Maybe he hates both of them, with their loving stares & supportive hugs & god they're so fucking selfish.

[Yeah, maybe he really does hate both of them]

* * *

What makes LeoValdez special? [Nothing] & he can't stand out from their trio that included the half of a lost hero.

Because Piper's perfect with her charmspeaking & the Aphrodite blood running through her veins. Because Jason's so praised & people expect such great things that Leo can't fucking take it anymore.

[He never really could]

* * *

When they return to Camp Half-Blood, Jason gets the girl [Piper] & the fame & the glory.

& What does Leo get?

A broken dragon, a few smiles from his cabin, and a broken heart.

He sees Jason and Piper talking again, near Cabin one.

_i hate you_, he thinks bitterly as he turns his back on them.

* * *

but who do you really hate?

_everyone._

including you?

_especially me._

* * *

He's Leo Valdez. He holds fire & befriends Jason Grace & falls in love with Piper Mclean. But then sometimes he hates them because they're beautiful and wonderful [just like their parents]. But sometimes he loves them when they show their sides of vulnerability and flaws [because it reminds Leo that JasonGrace&PiperMclean are just like him].

However, in those few months it takes to build the Argo II, his kindness is tense & he hates them.

How much longer would the bitterness last?

[Maybe until they all stop being selfish, or maybe until Leo can completely accept their happiness, or maybe until Leo can stop being selfish & calling everyone else selfish

_only until_]

**fin**

{so maybe this is a sad piece & maybe its kind of dark & out of character & doesn't make all that much sense & kinda sucks too. but i wanted something leo/piper/jason angst so this is what i came up with}

**review?**


End file.
